


Remember the Rules

by stellecraft



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Jyn and Cassian make a stupid decision on a mission that leads to them getting hurt. Chirrut and Baze have to remind them of the rules.





	Remember the Rules

       Chirrut tugged Bodhi down to rest against him. The other man was nearly asleep and deep in his subspace. Baze had gotten up to supervise the medical droid tending to Cassian and Jyn, more to make sure the other two wouldn’t run off than make sure the medical droid was doing a good job. Their other two subs had been injured on a mission and were particularly well known for not following instructions. Chirrut couldn’t blame them. Both had their own way of doing things and were trouble makers. He reached out with his hand and traced the ratton cane he had out by the bed. Normally Baze took the job of punishing the two subs for being foolish and getting hurt but he would be dealing with the petulant Cassian alone.

       “You won’t hurt them?” Chirrut tugged Bodhi closer and wrapped the man in the soft, weighted blanket they kept for him.

       “I will give them only what they deserve. They have been hurt enough.” Chirrut knew that Bodhi had been beaten as part of his torture and never raised a hand against the other man. He looked at the door, hearing Baze’s footsteps, and smiled as it opened. He pushed himself upright and left Bodhi comfortably on the bed, gathering the cane. Cassian and Jyn both had mulish looks on their faces he could tell. Jyn at least had the decency to look down.

       “They were released from medical. K-2SO says that they can take a bit but not much.” Chirrut nodded and grabbed Jyn by the wrist. She struggled on principal but bent obediently over the comfortably padded bench they used. Chirrut pulled down her pants and ran a hand over her ass gently.

       “You know why?”

       “I made a stupid decision and got myself and Cassian hurt.” Chirrut raised the cane and brought it down across her ass. She jumped slightly but stayed in position. Chirrut administered another nine hits then gently pulled her upright. She was lax in his grasp and he cradled her against him. He finished stripping her and pressed her down onto the bed next to Bodhi. He heard Baze manhandling Cassian onto the bench and heard the sound of restraints being secured.

       Cassian was the hardest of the three subs to care for. He stubbornly refused to drop when he needed it, holding on to control until he was nearly broken. Chirrut didn’t like taking him that close but Baze was competent about it. He heard the sounds of first a paddle, then Baze’s hands hitting against Cassian’s ass. Chirrut gently pulled Jyn against him and slipped inside her.

       “Sir?” Jyn’s voice was confused. Chirrut brushed the hair out of her face.

       “You took your punishment perfectly and now you deserve a reward.” He settled his hands on Jyn’s hips and helped to guide her rocking against him. He could feel the kybar around her neck radiating and the currents of the force swirling around her. The currents of the force danced around her as she rode him. He thrust up to meet her and she moaned. Her head fell back and landed on Bodhi’s shoulder.

       “Sir?” Chirrut nodded and Bodhi pushed Jyn to rest against Chirrut’s chest. Bodhi gently pressed into Jyn as well, moaning as his dick slid in next to Chirrut’s. He had mostly surfaced from his subspace and pressed a kiss to Chirrut’s mouth. Chirrut nipped at his lip.

       “Let’s make her moan.” The two of them began moving in tandem. Jyn was a moaning mess between the two of them as they worked her over. Bodhi was mouthing at her neck as Chirrut followed the force swirling around her body with his hands. She clenched around them impossibly tight and came. Bodhi moaned her name as he came and pulled out. Chirrut thrust up a few more times before he came as well.

       Chirrut fumbled around briefly for a blanket and pulled it over the collapsed women on his chest. He knew she was in her subspace as she rested happily there. Bodhi was already dropping back into his as he pulled his blanket around him and pressed against Chirrut’s side. Chirrut heard choked sobs coming from the spanking bench and heard Baze’s quiet words of reassurance to Cassian.

 

* * *

 

 

       Jyn watched as Cassian paced back and forth across the room as she stroked Bodhi’s hair. The man was nearly always in some level of subspace unless he was forcibly yanked out of it and Jyn liked to care for him when Chirrut and Baze weren’t around.

       “I can’t believe he did that.” Jyn leaned back against the wall and pulled Bodhi more into her lap. She knew, just like Baze and Chirrut knew, that Cassian hated dropping into his subspace no matter how much he needed it. He hated the feeling of giving up control despite the rush and happiness he got out of it.

       “You know the rules Cassian. We do something stupid on a mission we get punished.” Jyn didn’t particularly mind. Chirrut and Baze were always rewarding after punishments. Jyn grinned as she remembered the first time Baze and Chirrut had punished her. Baze had spanked her then dropped to his knees to eat her out until she had cum multiple times and was a limp mess in Chirrut’s arms.

       “I still don’t like it.”

       “Cassian, you needed it. You were about to crack. At least this way when you did it was in a healthy way.” Jyn gripped Cassian’s wrist and tugged him onto the bed. “I know for a fact that Baze made it up to you by rimming you until you came and put in the largest butt plug we have to make you feel full.”


End file.
